Turn It Off!
by queenamz
Summary: This is basically my preceptive of how Jared Imprints on Kim,and their love which blossoms out of that. Kim has always pined for Jared, and it seems that he is finally returning her feelings.
1. First glance

Turn It Off!!!

Chapter 1

5 minutes after my butt hit the hard seat in my favourite class, English; I heard an audible gasp spread out across the room like some sort of plague, shortly being followed by the excited whispers of my class mates. I didn't bother to look up, mostly because I knew that nobody would meet my gaze or waste their time filling me in on whatever had the rest of them so god damn excited. The other reason I didn't bother to lift my head was because the only person whom I actually wanted to see had been gone for the past 3 weeks, which had kind of depressed me a little.

I was so focused on my thoughts of where he might be that I didn't notice the chair next to me being scraped back at first. It was only after I heard the soft thud of someone sitting down that it registered in my mind the seat next to me was now occupied, which could only mean one thing. I dared myself to peek from the corner of my eye to see if it was really true or if I was having one of my daydreams again, but what my eyes came into contact with shocked me into stillness.

I was looking at Jared, but it wasn't really Jared. For one thing, his gorgeous brown hair which used to reach just below his ears was now gone, instead replaced with a buzz cut, which he strangely managed to pull off. Then again it was Jared, he could probably pull off a nose stud and black lipstick, or was I just really weird in thinking that? He also seems to have shot up like a foot since he's been gone and the newly gained abs are just WOAH! Not that I'm complaining or anything. The only thing that confused me was the bizarrely high body heat that seemed to be radiating from him, although it felt oddly comforting like I wanted to wrap myself up in his arms, then again has there ever been a time when I didn't want to be wrapped up in his glorious embrace? It was after about two minutes of my spastic staring that he finally had enough and turned to face me, probably to tell me to quit the staring, and the most peculiar look passed his face, causing his jaw to slack and his eyes to widen in shock. Now it was him staring at me with what looked like adoration displayed in his brown orbs. I quickly looked towards the front of the class, my natural shyness kicking in, and pretended to be intently interested in how to write an effective formal letter, but the way Jared kept staring at me was quite unnerving, and after a while the rest of the class noticed that I seemed to be the object of his fascination and rude remarks and comments soon followed. To my left, I distinctively heard Esther, the most popular girl in our school say "God, stare at the class freak much Jared?" which caused me to turn an unattractive red and Jared to growl.

Yes! Growl! What the hell was up with him? He disappears for 3 whole weeks then comes back growling at Esther of all people, who was practically his girlfriend before he left. Rumour has it around the school and the whole reservation for that matter that he broke up with her via a telephone call. To be honest, she deserved it kind of. I mean, when she wasn't worrying about how her makeup looked or being the resident slut, she devoted her time to making my life miserable. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she seemed to hold such a huge grudge against little old me, but it was evident that she wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. Especially after that growl from Jared, which she would later find some way to blame me for. I decided to stop worrying about Esther and her cronies for now and looked towards Jared to find him still staring at me. This time I didn't break eye contact and I wondered how long we kept gawking at each other before the teacher finally cleared her throat, pulling me out of my daze long enough to realise the whole class along with the teacher were now looking at us as if we were barking mad. I started blushing furiously and looked down at the desk. Jared probably noticing the same thing as me peeled his eyes away from my form reluctantly and directed his attention back to the teacher. This signalled to everyone else that nothing important was happening at our table anymore, and so they resumed their previous conversations. Most which were about Jared's return anyway. None of them were going to any effort to disguise the fact that they were conversing about him. I could hear his name mentioned in various conversations here and there in the small and crowded room, and to say that he looked embarrassed would be a huge understatement. The only person who wasn't talking about him was Esther, and that was because she was evidently too busy staring at him with longing in her eyes. I guess she finally registered the fact that there was at least one guy in the whole school that didn't want her.

"So why aren't you talking about me like the rest of them?" Jared suddenly questioned me in a quiet voice so that the people seated around us wouldn't be able to hear. His husky voice caused me to internally swoon, and it was a while before I could clear my head enough to realise that he was expecting an answer.

"Uh, I guess I'm not a gossip", I mumbled back, still recovering from the shock his words brought me. I couldn't believe that after 2 years of sitting next to and ignoring me, he has finally decided to acknowledge my presence. This is definitely going in my diary tonight.

"Thank you", he replied sincerely to my statement, which shocked me even more. What was he thanking me of all people for? He was still throwing me that penetrating gaze that got me all flustered and caused my hands to become clammy with sweat, which is so not attractive.

"Mr Thail, would you mind catching up with the rest of us and not sit there staring at Kim the entire lesson?" Ms Lowell suddenly announced out loud. I looked down, mortification clearly evident in my features and started to take deep breaths in order to clear my head.

"Sorry, uh, what page are we on?" he asked whilst flicking through his textbook impatiently. Even though he had looked away from me, his eyes would flicker up to mine every few seconds.

"Page 114, and don't let me catch you off task again" were the threatening words that left Ms Lowell's lips, but everyone knew that she wouldn't actually take any action even is she did find him off task. Jared was practically her favourite student, regardless of whatever stupid prank he pulled. I could see Stacia, a comrade of Esther, shaking with poorly concealed laughter one desk over. This just added to my insecurities and further heightened my already low self- esteem. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? It was as if they knew the inner workings of my mind and were confident in the fact that I would never in a million years actually stand up for myself, and defend my rights to walk down the same halls as everyone else without being tripped up by a stiletto clad foot or having a slushy dumped on my head, although those are less frequent these days on account of Esther being caught reed handed by the principle last year during a pep rally. Come to think of it, I have no idea what I was even doing at a pep rally in the first place. It wasn't like I had any friends to go with, due to my mental inability to just go over to someone and freaking introduce myself. Then I remembered I had tried that with a horrible bang as if my mind had been set on rewind automatically. Sometimes, I swear my mind hates me and is just out to get my by dragging up awful experiences I have suffered over the years. Some things are meant to be locked up in the recesses of my mind for a reason. It all came back to me with a flash as I remembered when the new student walked into my art class last spring. I resolved with myself that if I was friendly with her and introduced myself before anyone had the chance to tell her about me, and what a social pariah I was, then maybe she might decide that I was worth her time talking to. It had gone well for about 2 days before Esther realised my reasons for initiating the friendship, and sunk her claws into poor Lily. I never saw her again. I mean, obviously I saw her, but that was only when she was assisting Esther in whatever evil plans she had up her sleeve in order to embarrass and humiliate me further.

The bell suddenly rung, causing a small shriek to escape from my lips, which then in turn spurred Jared to turn towards me with something that resembled concern in his dark eyes? I immediately looked down and started packing my books into my bag, dropping some of them in the process. Faster than lightening, they disappeared from the floor and I looked up to find Jared of all people holding them out to me.

"Thanks", I muttered whilst taking them form his rather reluctant grasp. I then proceeded to practically sprint from the room, to the parking lot. I sighed with relief when I saw that my bus hadn't left me again. Our bus driver was notoriously known for having no patience and often left students if they didn't show up on time. In other words, she usually left me because she says that I need to "hurry up", but I know that she secretly hates me and leaving me to walk in the rain everyday is some kind of sick twisted joke on her behalf. I can't wait for my 17th birthday, since my dad promised to buy me a car the last time I visited him at his new home in Boston. I had seen the car he brought for my older step-brother and let me just say that I was not happy. He felt guilty for neglecting his only child, so he assured me that I could expect a car on my birthday, and I am highly anticipating it.

The ride back home was uneventful, and I was only mildly surprised to find the house empty when I reached it. My mom had a time consuming job at a law firm in Seattle, so she usually got home late most nights, and was gone by the time I grudgingly got up in the morning. I didn't really mind though as I had gotten used to being alone, both in and out of school. After eating the left over pizza from last night, I decided that getting an early start on my homework was the only thing that would consume my time and not remind me that I was in a house bordering the forest by myself. I was about an hour into my History homework, thinking about Jared as usual when I first heard it. It sounded somewhere between a howl and a high pitched scream, and reminded me strangely of an agonized cry. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, had it not been unnervingly close. I wasn't usually the type of girl, who shrieked at anything remotely close to horror, but I did however have an overactive imagination and my mind stared conjuring up preposterous scenarios at once. And single one ended with my violent and untimely death. Immediately, I ran to the front door and bolted all the locks shut, before creeping back warily into my room. My window faced our backyard, which then ran on into the forest, so I decided that closing the curtains would be the best course of action. I was tugging at the frilly pink curtain my mom had gotten me last year, when I saw something move in between the trees, but it was sort of hard to tell due to the darkness the veiled the night. I didn't dwell on it further as with a final yank, I managed to pull my curtain so that the forest was no longer visible to me. After that, there was no way I could concentrate on my homework further, so I grabbed my iPod and turned to my favourite song. As the words of _All I Wanted _pumped through my mind, there was little opportunity for me to think, and soon I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Dealing with David

Chapter 2

As I walked into QHS (Quileute High School) the next morning, I felt groggy and un-rested. I had forgotten to unlock the front door last night, and so I was woken around 1.30 in the morning to find my mom banging on the door like crazy.

Walking down the narrow hallways of our school, I only suffered 2 evil glares coming from Esther's direction before I reached my locker and dumped off my heavy load of books. I thought back to yesterday and Jared's weird stares. I wondered if he was going to be like that again today, or whether he had gone back to his usual uncaring self.

Throughout the morning I bothered no-one and no-one bothered me, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was in for it today. Esther never left me alone until after lunch, and the fact that I hadn't heard a peep from her all morning nerved me slightly. My fears were confirmed during lunch.

I always eat outside instead of having to deal with sitting alone in the cafeteria. People already know I don't have any friends, do I really want to give them a chance to point and laugh whilst I sit in solitude. The answer is no, so I avoid their taunting by eating on the benches in the quad no matter what the weather may be. To say I was surprised when Esther and her gang sauntered outside during lunch would be an understatement.

"So have Jared fighting your battles now do you?" she sneered at me, which seriously just made her look like a hyena that slathered on lip gloss blindly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered. My throat had suddenly gone very dry.

"He is my boyfriend, and you had better stay the hell away from him!" she got in my face as she whispered this last part menacingly, and I understood that she would do anything in her power to ensure that this was the case.

"o-okay" I answered because I really had no idea what she was on about, and it would be easier if I agreed to her crazy conditions, even though I've never spoken to Jared before yesterday, and I hardly think he will initiate a conversation anytime soon. After she realised that I wasn't going to put up much of a fight, even though I never do, she stalked off with the cronies following suit including Stacia and Lily. To say that I was stunned after the little encounter would be a lie, and it was only when the shrill ringing of the school bell was released over the intercoms that I realised the moisture gathering on my jeans from where they dripped off of my chin. I quickly wiped away the tears and hurried off to me next class.

By the time English came around, I wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow me. Gym had been torture and it didn't help the fact that we had to play basketball today, so naturally I suffered a few blows from Esther. The side of my face was still tingling from where the basketball collided with it less than half an hour ago. Of course the gym teacher thought it was an accident like always. I was lounging in my seat, probing my face lightly when Jared walked into the room. It's weird that I seemed to know that even though our desk faces away from the door, but whenever he is near it's like I can breathe properly again. I resolved with myself that I wasn't going to look in his direction today, but I couldn't stop myself when I heard the sharp intake of breath that escaped from him.

"Kim. Who did that to you?" he managed to splutter out whilst pointing to my face in horror. I couldn't believe that he was so horrified about the little bruise that was barely visible.

"Nothing really. I kinda got hit by a basketball in gym. It's no big deal" I whispered shyly back at him. I could see Esther coughing purposefully from the back of the room. I knew what that meant. It meant that if I ratted her out to Jared, I would be in for it, and I particularly didn't want any other part of my body bruised, so I kept my mouth shut.

The lesson passed by quickly and I was grateful when the bell rang because it meant that I could finally escape the uneasy stare Jared kept fixed in my direction. When I arrived at home, I was shocked to find my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Ma, what are you doing?" I asked her while I went to the fridge to grab my daily can of coca-cola. I insisted that my mom kept the fridge stocked with coke as long as she was going to come home so late at night, and she was more than happy to oblige, because she was always worried about neglecting me.

"I'm cooking pasta. What does it look like?" she answered me in a sing-song voice. When I continued to stare at her incredulously, she realised that I was still awaiting a proper explanation.

"Well honey, you know how I'm dating David right?" she questioned me, keeping her expression guarded.

"Yes" I answered back warily, trying to figure out the double meaning I could hear in her voice. I just couldn't understand what she was getting at. David and my mom had been dating for about 2 years now, and although I couldn't stand him at first, I soon realised that my mom cared deeply for him and so I tried to accept him into my life. However, I couldn't help get a creepy feeling from him whenever he came over, and I tried to the best of my ability not to be in the same room as him for too long.

"He's coming over to dinner tonight, so make sure you wear something nice", and with that she turned back to her cooking and started humming cheerfully. I stomped up the stairs in order to show my annoyance and decided to get my homework out of the way so that I could spend the weekend reading.

When that was over, I quickly decided to take a shower and came back into my room with a towel wrapped tightly around me. I settled on my black skinny jeans and a flowery top I had gotten from Port Angeles last spring, but hadn't had a chance to wear yet. Then I proceeded to inspect my face in the mirror. I realised from an early age that there isn't anything about me that captures the attention of others, and so I had long given up the hope that maybe make-up could do the trick. Mostly I settled on wearing a little eyeliner and mascara if the occasion called for it. My best feature would most likely be my hair, which was thankfully thick and fell down past my shoulders in wavy locks.

I quickly grabbed my iPod and ran downstairs. If I'm going to have to endure an entire evening with that dreadful man, I should at least have something to keep me entertained. Unfortunately, I had the pleasure of catching my mom and David in a make-out session when I rounded into the dining room. I quietly cleared my throat so as to alert them to my presence and they quickly pulled apart.

"Kimmy, how are you?" David asked in a sickening voice. I couldn't get the stupid man to stop calling me Kimmy. I only let my dad call me that and it just outright got on my nerves when anyone else tried it.

"I'm quite fine Dave, you?" I answered back gleefully. His smile faltered for a fraction of a second before he regained his composure. I knew he didn't like being addressed by his nickname. Two can play at that game buddy, I thought to myself.

"I'm good, but starved", at that my mom quickly sprinted into the kitchen so that poor David could get his food as soon as possible. He on the other hand quietly sidled up to me and bent down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Listen squirt, I want to propose to your mother tonight and I don't want you interrupting. So, as soon as we finish dinner, your going to excuse yourself and go up to your room, am I clear?" I could only nod, with a dumbfounded expression on my face. What the hell was up with this guy? HE wants to propose now of all times? No matter how much I wanted to, I knew not to protest, since the tone in his voice made it clear he wouldn't tolerate any childish behavior on my part.

"Good, and by the way, you're looking really hot tonight" he drawled the last part in my ear lazily and caused me to involuntarily shiver out of disgust. EUGHHH!

I walked to my seat rigidly, whilst keeping my gaze on the floor. I could feel his ugly stare on my body and it unnerved me greatly. Mom came back into the room with two steaming bowl and I quickly got up to help her set them on the table. Once we were all settled with our food, David started to interrogate me.

"So Kimmy, what do you want to study in college?" he asked me, feigning interest.

"Photography" I answered mechanically and the questioning carried on like that. We discussed topics ranging from my favourite books to the music I enjoyed. However I knew that his sudden interest in my life only stemmed from the fact that he wanted to prove to my mom that we would all get along like one big happy family if he ever moved in permanently.

When my plate looked like I had eaten enough, I asked to be excused from the table and go up to my room because I had loads of homework to complete.

"Oh but honey, it's the weekend. You'll have plenty time to do it. David and I would enjoy it if you could stay down here with us for a little while longer" she gave me her best puppy dog eyes and my will soon crumbled.

"Fine, but only for half an hour." I sighed, turning to David with an apologetic expression displayed on my face, but I was internally happy, because it meant that I had hopefully postponed their engagement for the time being at least.


	3. Jared complications

**OK people. Here is chapter 3 finally. sorry I took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Jared and Kim belong to Stephanie Meyer, however, the plot is all mine. =]**

**Enjoy!**

chapter 3

When my mom finally let me retire to my room, I felt like passing out. I barely had enough energy to go to the bathroom and carry out my nightly routine. A grave knock on the door startled me whilst I was brushing my teeth and I instantly knew it was David since I could hear my mom's snores coming from her bedroom.

"What do you want?" I squeaked out stupidly. My breathing was rapid and shallow, and I'm pretty sure I was sweating bullets.

"Awww Kimmy, don't be like that. Why don't you let me in huh?" his disgusting voice omitted from the other side of the thin wooden door. He knew as well as me that once my mom was sleeping, you could be having a monster truck rally out in our backyard and she wouldn't hear a thing. I could see that I had no other option, and so opened the door reluctantly, bracing myself against what was to come.

"So you thought you would disobey my orders and continue to lounge downstairs even though you knew I was going to propose?" he questioned me with malice glittering in his small eyes.

"You could have proposed with me there you know!" my voice sounded unnaturally loud to me and I was quite proud of that I managed to stand up for myself. The feeling of pride was short lived though as he grabbed onto my upper arm forcefully and put his face up against mine to speak lowly and venomously in my ear so that his message hit home.

"Listen, you little brat, don't you _ever_ speak back to me and from now on, if I tell you to do something, you will follow through. You got that?" he asked me whilst spraying my poor face with spit.

Fear caused me to quietly agree with him and then sprint to the safe confines of my room, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I awoke the next morning to someone banging on my bedroom door frantically.

"Kim, you have a friend waiting for you at the door!" my mom's voice floated to me from the hallway.

_Who the hell came to see me of all people? _Seemed to be the first thought that entered my mind. When I realised that my mom was expecting me to come and see the supposed friend of mine, I toppled out of bed, and called out to her that I would be down in a minute.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, whilst internally fretting over the condition my hair was in. It had a tendency to stick up at different angles all over my head when I woke up in the morning, and usually took me 20 minutes to sort out before I went to school. However, since this "friend" was most likely Esther, having got her clutches on my address somehow, I didn't bother with my hair and threw it in a ponytail whilst running down the stairs.

It seemed that my guess was miles off and I was shocked into stillness when I made it to the living room, because sitting there and conversing with my mom on the couch was none other than Jared.

"Jared. What are you doing here?" I blurted out before I knew what I was doing, and I instantly clamped a hand to my mouth in mortification.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. Maybe go to the beach?" he asked with a hopeful expression etched onto his gorgeous face. My mom was nodding excitedly behind him and I took that as a "yes. You're allowed to go" on her part.

"Su...sure" I stammered out nervously. "Just let me get changed first" I added when I realised that I was still clad out in my pyjamas. With that I turned and ran up the stairs two by two. When I was safely locked away in my room, I thought back to last night and David's weird actions, and I relished in the fact that he wasn't here to ruin my perfect morning. I couldn't believe that Jared had actually turned up at my house so that he could ask me out, and that he was downstairs right this minute waiting for me to get dressed. I suddenly realised that I was supposed to be getting ready, and after picking out an outfit, I sprinted once again to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was clean and dressed, I checked my reflection in my vanity mirror and applied a small amount of mascara and lip gloss, opting to leave my hair to dry naturally. I grabbed my cell, iPod and my gray hoodie, in case it rained later. The few glimpse of sun that we got in La Push, like today, weren't promising and so it was always safer to have some means of protection against the rain with you wherever you went. I bounded down the stairs, feeling as if my life was finally falling into place, and I unconsciously let out a dreamy sigh when I saw Jared waiting for me by the front door.

"Ready?" he asked me, while trying to unsuccessfully hide his amusement at my embarrassing sigh. I blushed and nodded, not speaking because I didn't want to humiliate myself any further.

"Have fun honey!" my mom trilled and came to hug me. I felt her slip some money into the front pocket of my jeans during our embrace and I responded by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek top say thanks. Jared watched this exchange in silence and smiled when I turned to him.

He opened the door for me in a gentlemanly fashion and he did the same with the passenger door to his truck, helping me to climb up when he realised that I was having problems getting into the high seat. My eyes widened in shock when I felt the heat radiating from his arm, but I decided not to say anything since he might be uncomfortable with the subject of his body heat. He walked around and hopped into his seat.

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?" I questioned, looking at his face as if he was committing the crime of the century. I was weird about seatbelts and demanded everyone wear their own as long as I was in a car with them. I guess it came from the horrific memory of the car accident I was in when I was younger. My dad had gotten a new car when I was about 8 years old and he insisted that he and I take a drive over to Forks and back. On our way home, our car collided with another vehicle that was speeding, and even though both of us survived, the memory was still embedded in my mind, and I always made sure to wear my seatbelt. When Jared gave me a quizzical look, I explained my fear and he laughed heartily, but put his seatbelt on nevertheless. I let out a gust of breath I didn't know I'd been holding and relaxed in my seat.

"So Kim, what do you want to do at the beach?" he asked me nervously. He was so cute when he was nervous, and I found myself smiling at him stupidly for a while before regaining enough body control to answer his question.

"Walk and talk, I guess" the way I voiced my answer made it seem like there was absolutely nothing else to do at the beach and it was stupid to even ask a question similar to the one he just did.

"Sure" he replied back and fiddled with the stereo until a song blasted out of the speakers. My face lit up in a huge smile when I realised it was one of my favourites.

"Do you like Paramore too?" he asked when he saw that I was grinning like a fool and mouthing along to the lyrics.

"They're my favourite band" I answered back truthfully. Most of the kids at our school didn't like this type of music and stuck to the mainstream crap large record companies fed them, and so I was relieved that Jared seemed to have a similar taste in music to me. We listened intently to the song and lapped into a comfortable silence.

10 minutes later, we pulled into the parking spaces available at the beach and Jared grabbed a large blanket out of the trunk. He clasped my hand with his own as we walked down the length of the beach, looking for a quiet spot, and I didn't pull away from the heat as I would have done if it had been anyone else. It felt nice and right to have his fingers intertwined with my own.

I settled down on the blanket once he had laid it out on the smooth pebbles of First beach and watched the silent waves lapping against the shore. It had a calming effect on me and I could always be found at the beach whenever I was stressed. Not that anyone apart from my mom looked for me.

Jared was giving me the same stares he did at school, and after a while, it was hard to concentrate on the ocean.

"So, how did you find my address?" I had been wondering about this since I first discovered him in my house that morning. It seemed quite rude to ask him outright like this, but it wasn't like he and I ever talked in school, so it was a mystery that he knew where my house was located.

"Um, don't be mad, but I kinda got it from the school office yesterday" he revealed shyly. Most people would have thought he was a stalker of some sorts by going to all that trouble in order to obtain my address, but to me it had the opposite effect. I was quite touched that he was willing to pay a visit to the administration officer (who had a reputation for hitting on the male population of our school) so that he could find out where I lived.

"It's ok, I'm not mad" and I was telling the truth. My sincerity must have been clear in my expression because his eyes lost the guilty quality they held before, and it was replaced with a mischievous glint. I found out why he was so amused when he tackled me to the ground a second later, and tickled my sides playfully. Now let me clear this up. I am _extremely_ ticklish, and soon enough, howls of laughter were erupting from my lips in an unladylike fashion.

When he finally let me up for air, I shot an evil glare in his direction and pretended to be hurt.

"What was that for?" I whispered in a mock angry voice. This seemed to be the only logical thing to ask at this moment.

"You looked upset, and I wanted to see you laugh. Plus you looked like the ticklish type" he admitted, grinning at me widely. I had to admit that it was fun. When I didn't reply however, he started to look worried.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked me in a frantic voice, whilst examining my face carefully. To say he looked terrified would have been an understatement.

"I'm fine" at this he started to look relaxed but I could still sense that he was worried about me and so I decided to change the conversation.

"So, what happened to you the last three weeks? You weren't in school." Wow. _Real smooth Kim_

"Oh, you noticed?" the boy was seriously thick if he had to ask that question. I sometimes wondered whether he knew about my little "crush" on him. I mean, it wasn't hard to miss my longing gazes which were always fixed in his direction throughout the entire English period. And he sat next to me, for crying out loud!

"I think the whole school noticed. Don't you?" it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but he still gave me an answer.

"Ughhh, why can't they all just leave me alone? Is it so hard to believe that I had the flu? Do you know how many phone calls and texts I got in those three weeks?" he seemed rather infuriated, and I suddenly cursed myself for changing the subject. I would much rather be talking about my health than this.

"Um...no?" I whispered back, shrinking in on myself, and wishing I was under the safety of my duvet. He finally realised my discomfort and scooted a little closer to me on the small blanket. His heat provided some form of reassurance and I instantly felt better.

"Did I frighten you?" his voice sounded so tender and loving. I looked into his familiar brown eyes, and realised that he could never frighten me and that I would always feel safe with him no matter what.

As Jared drove me home that evening, I felt like bursting with happiness. We had talked most of the afternoon and I found out many details about Jared's life and came to understand we had more common interests than just music. He also lived with just his mom and wanted to see the world someday, but expressed that it would be impossible.

However, he had changed the subject pretty fast when I asked him why, and made sure to avoid my questions about it for the rest of the afternoon. After a while, I decided to give up. The love of my life had only just started speaking to me; did I really want to push him away so quickly?

When he dropped me off at my house promising to see me on Monday, I wasn't shocked to notice that all the lights were off indoors. Thankfully, I had thought ahead earlier and took my keys with me. I quickly ate my dinner and cuddled up in my bed. I drifted off to sleep that night thinking about the complication that was known as Jared.


	4. Bathroom appointment

**Another update! **

**Sorry for the long wait. Exam season is stressing me out!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It was once again Monday, and I was starting my weekly routine from scratch. David was supposed to come around yesterday, however he came down with a severe case of food poisoning. Obviously he was dealt his hand by karma for being so horrible to me on Friday. I would have had the perfect Sunday if my mom hadn't been moping around the house due to David's absence. I honestly couldn't understand why anyone would miss his disgusting presence, but my mom always insisted she loved him, and that love made you blind to the other person's faults. I don't think she would be saying the same thing if I told her about his behaviour towards me, but I enjoyed seeing her happy, and I wasn't going to jeopardise that anytime soon. I guess I was going to have to deal with desperate Dave all alone.

I hadn't even made it to my locker before Esther sprinted up to me much like eagles greedily swoop down on their prey. I looked around helplessly, but everyone all pretended that they didn't see anything and carried on with their various conversations. Cowards.

"So, guess who I saw on the beach Saturday?" she asked me whilst tapping her foot impatiently. The _click click click_ of her heel was really grating on my nerves, but as usual, I said absolutely nothing.

"Would you like to tell her about my observations Lily?" now poor Lily was thrust into the spotlight. Even though she's been nothing but mean to me since she became friends with Esther, I couldn't help but think that Lily was a nice girl beneath it all.

"Uhmm, yeah, Esther saw you at the beach on Saturday with Jared, and umm...you guys looked like you were on a date or something" she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Would you like to fill me in on what you were doing?" Esther turned her glare on me, and I squirmed under the intensity of it.

"Listen Esther, I seriously think you got the wrong idea about us two" I hoped that by approaching the topic calmly, she might take my lead and cool down a notch or two, but sadly I was mistaken.

"Don't you dare try and tell me that you weren't on a date with him" she shrieked at me. Great now the hallway was deadly silent and people had turned their heads in our direction so that they could see what all the commotion was about.

"Is there a problem here ladies" the biology teacher had slinked up to us so that he could stop the fight everyone thought was sure to ensue. However, they didn't know that I hated confrontation of all types and would disappoint them. I could see a mad glint in all of the watching male populations' eyes. It was easy to tell that they were hoping one of our tops would ride up when this so called fight happened; preferably Esther's in most, if not all of their cases.

"Hey Kim," Jared chose that exact moment to saunter up to us. He didn't even glance in Esther's direction, and I could tell that his careless action fuelled her hatred towards me even more.

"No, sir there's no problem" the she-devil declared in a sickly sweet voice. The same voice she used on all the teachers. I mutely nodded my head in agreement when the teacher turned to me with an expectant expression on his face. They usually relied on me to tell the truth, but just because I was a social freak, it did not mean that I ratted my fellow students out. Even if they were the devils spawn.

"Well, keep the noise down" he said in a gruff voice before trudging away. Esther gave me one last long stare as if to say "this isn't over, freak" before she turned away and headed to the girls bathroom.

I could once again feel Jared's weird stare on me, and I responded by carrying on my journey towards my locker. He seriously needed to stop doing this stare thing, or at least be a bit more discreet about it. I mean, you had to be obvious if an idiot like Esther could tell that something was up.

Whilst at my locker, it hit me that Jared wasn't worth all this hassle I was receiving from Esther, and I decided that I would just ignore him until he got the hint that he should stay well away from me.

"So Kim, can I walk you to your class?" he asked in an overly eager voice. I took a fleeting look at his face and instantly knew that I couldn't deny him this simple request. He just looked so excited. Although I don't know why anyone would be excited to spend time with me, and the fact that he was doing it willingly made me question his sanity even more. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and headed in the direction of my first class, with Jared walking leisurely beside me. Didn't he register the curious glances we were receiving from the other students?

All too soon we reached my history class, and I quickly walked in before he had the chance to say anything. I had enjoyed our brief walk, and I didn't want the atmosphere tainted by forced small talk, because that was all Jared and I really had. Small talk, and the weird pull I felt connecting me to him, although I'm sure that the pull is only felt by me.

Before I knew it, it was lunch, and I was sitting outside on my bench eating a homemade sandwich. I say my bench because I sit on it during every lunch period, and since no-one else eats outside, I haven't had to fight for it. I already knew I wouldn't have to deal with Esther since she had unleashed her anger on me this morning, but I have learnt through past experiences that it is always best to be on my guard when it came to Esther.

Suddenly, someone landed on the other side of my bench, and I quietly looked up wondering who it was. I knew it wasn't Ester, since I had heard no heels approaching, and this fact forced me to believe that whoever it was wasn't out to kill me. My next guess was Jared, because he seems to be stalking my every step these days, and I wasn't surprised when I found him watching me with the same expression he has been wearing every time he glances my way ever since that day he came back to school. The day he started talking to me.

"Do you mind if I join you?" sincerity rang clear in his rich baritone voice, and I found myself unable to say no. Again, I chose the easier option and nodded instead of voicing my yes. He smiled and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. I didn't see the need for conversation since it was nearing the end of lunch, and I thought just enjoying his company in silence was exactly what I needed before I faced the tortures of Gym.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and threw Jared a small smile before walking towards the Gym. He looked pleased with himself and returned my smile whilst bounding in the direction of what I assumed to be his next class.

It was nearing the end of English, and I was contemplating whether I should try and run for the bus despite my throbbing foot. Esther had gotten her revenge in Gym and my foot had now swelled to twice its size. I'm surprised that I managed to get my shoe back on. I guess running for the bus now and then letting my foot rest during the long journey would be better than having to walk on it the entire way home. The fact that it was raining helped me make my decision and I got ready to bolt when the teacher told us to pack up our belongings. Jared had kept up his infamous staring the entire period, and I was thankful when he didn't ask to walk me to my locker.

Whilst making my way towards school exit, I suddenly found my path blocked by two of Esther's minions. They grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me into the girl's bathroom before I had time to protest. Once I was inside, my eyes landed on Esther, looking like a queen situated on her throne. Clearly she wasn't going to let this Jared thing go anytime soon, since she had never bothered me three times during the same day.

"Would you like to say a few last words, Kimmy dear?" I had heard of these victim bashings Esther had in the bathrooms, but thankfully I had never been the one receiving it. She usually stuck to taunting me in the hallways when she was bored because she knew I was too scared of her to ever put up a fight. These bathroom appointments were saved for the people that seriously pissed her off, which I was now one of. I looked towards the door and saw that it was manned by the two that had dragged me in. They were year lower than us, but a part of the junior gang Esther was training. Esther herself was flanked on both sides by Stacia and Lily with the rest of the cronies blocking the way to the stalls.

Since I knew that any attempts of an escape were futile, I merely closed my eyes and waited for the first contact. It was quickly followed by another and another, until I was left a bloody mess on the floor. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but she had managed to cause my nose to bleed. I quickly put a hand up to it and realised with relief that it hadn't broken.

I could feel her looking down on me, and I shakily got to my knees.

"Don't ever let me catch you near Jared again!" were her parting words before she left the bathroom cackling, with the cronies following suit.

I instantly went into the closest stall and got a large wad of toilet paper so that I could clean myself up. When I looked satisfactory, I cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, and quickly made my way outside. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had already missed the bus, and so I mentally and physically prepared myself for the long walk home.

"KIM!" I heard my name being shouted out, and turned in the general direction the voice had come from. I saw Jared running towards me with an umbrella, and further ahead, I could make out the distinctive shape of what I assumed to be his truck.

"Thank you" I stuttered out from between chattering teeth when I was under the safe confines of the large umbrella he held high above my head.

"It's no problem. Jesus, you must be freezing" he noted when he registered that I was involuntarily shivering. I saw that he himself was wearing nothing but jeans and t-shirt. However, I decided not to bring up his lack of upper body clothing since he had gone all weird about his temperature on Saturday.

He was leading me towards his car, and I didn't protest as I usually would have due to the rain and freezing conditions of the weather. I gratefully hopped into the seat without the help of Jared this time, and the engine roared to life when he turned the ignition, brining with it the welcome feeling of warmth that blasted from the heaters. Jared again didn't say anything and we sat in comfortable silence the entire journey. When he parked in front of my house, he turned to me with smouldering eyes and asked what was wrong in his irresistible voice.

"Wrong?" I squeaked out in a high voice. Great, now I sounded more pathetic than ever.

"Yeah, you're always so quiet and I can never tell what emotions you hide behind that beautiful face of yours" a blush surfaced to my cheeks at his compliment, even though I was far from beautiful.

"Nothing's wrong seriously. Thank you for driving me home" I rushed out before climbing out quickly from my seat and rushing towards my front door.

I guess I didn't see the other car parked in my driveway due to my haste, because the first thing I laid my eyes on after I locked the door was the grinning face of David.

**What are your thoughts? perhaps leave them in a review?**

**x**


	5. inevitable engagement

**_First off, I just want to apologize for not updating in like a zillion years. I know you all must hate me for waiting so long, if anyone is still even reading this story. so sorry. =]_**

**_Do__n't own anything as usual. _**

**_Enjoy. x_**

Chapter 5

"David. What are you doing here?" was my natural response as soon as I laid my eyes on the intruder. When on earth did my mom give him the keys to our house?

"Hey Kimmy, nice to see you too" came his casual reply. I didn't like this new arrangement one bit. The guy looked too at home, if you know what I mean. I saw an opened can of Coke sitting on the table behind him, and if possible my dislike grew a little more. How dare he? It was one thing seeing himself into our home, but to touch my Coke was like crossing marked territory!

However, I didn't comment, as per usual in my case.

"Uh, your mom gave me the keys earlier today when I told her that I wanted to fix up a surprise for her" he said as way of explanation.

"I see" I tried to go up to my room but he carefully manoeuvred himself so that he was blocking my path.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my surprise is?" he questioned

"No, not really" for once I was speaking my thoughts. I honestly didn't care about what he was up to. All I wanted was to go to my room and let my emotions from the day take over. I wasn't the crying type, but the session with Esther had physically drained me and I was aching to curl myself around my pillow and let the tears flow freely without prying eyes to judge me.

"I'll tell you anyway" he started. Ughhhhhh! The man seriously knew how to push my buttons, and whilst wanting to tell him where to get off, I didn't want to anger him again. I unconsciously rubbed the area on my arm he forcefully grabbed the other night when we were in the bathroom. Even thinking about that little episode caused me to shudder.

"I want to propose to your mother tonight, since you foiled my plans last time, and I would appreciate it if you could sleep over at one of your friend's house" he stated in a levelled voice.

I was expecting some form of glare to come my way when he reminisced about Friday night. There was none apparently. It was then that I realised the last part of his explanation, and I suddenly understood why he was being civil. He wanted a favour from me, which in this case was to be gone tonight. I didn't know why he was so intent with proposing to my mom at our house. Why couldn't he just propose to her in a freaking restaurant like the majority of other guys did for their girlfriends?

I personally found it to be extremely clichéd when men got down on their knees in a crowded restaurant and the lucky woman squealed like there was no tomorrow, whilst having her soon to be husband slip a huge rock on her left hand. They then spent the entire next month gushing about how much in love they were, usually to end up being divorced sometime within the next two decades. It was really sad.

All I'm saying is that good fortune was hard to believe in when I had spent most of my existence being in love with a guy who didn't know my name until last week, despite living in a town that had a population of fewer than 400 people.

"Why don't you just propose to her at that restaurant that you guys went to for your first date" I was truly exasperated. How could he not see that women only wanted to be proposed to at a pricey restaurant?

"Would she like that?" did he just seriously ask that? David was shaping up to be a bigger idiot than mom's last boyfriend who kept calling me Kit whenever he came over. Mom broke up with him as soon as she caught on. At least John never touched me without consent.

"Of course she'd like that. She always talks about how much she loves that restaurant." I only knew it was because of the cheesecake they made but that didn't mean David had to know. Ignorance was better for him in the long run; especially if he wanted to marry my mom.

"Always knew it was a good idea to take her there for our first date" he muttered to himself. I could see that David had gone off into his own little world and I took it as my chance to slip away to my room.

"Who was that guy that drove you home Kimmy?" Dang it! I was so close!

"It's really none of your business who drives me home, but if you must know, his name is Jared and he goes to my school." This guy was getting a bit too nosy for his own good.

"But your mom told me that you didn't have any friends, let alone friends who are guys" Did he just say that? Mom needed to stop feeding this idiot information about me.

"He's not a friend. It was raining and he offered me a ride because I missed the bus" I explained patiently.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have tons of homework to complete and I'm going to be in my room if you need anything" I stomped off and locked my door as soon as I was in the room.

I heard David leave when I was half an hour into my homework and a breath of relief escaped me. I had been on high alert ever since entering my room due to his presence, but I could finally relax. I got out my diary and started writing in an entry for today. I was confused by Jared's actions around me. He never even knew I existed before and suddenly he was everywhere. I didn't know why he would be willing to talk to me now, after not acknowledging me for god knows how many years. What if someone told him that I had a crush and this was some sort of joke? I mean, it's not like I've told anyone about my infatuation with Jared, but it wasn't hard to miss the longing glances I sent his way on a daily basis. I would just die if this was a joke on his behalf. I wasn't hard for him to break my heart.

My mom knocked on my door whilst I was writing, and I had to scramble around trying to hide my diary before she came in. I knew questions were bound to come up if she saw that my back cover was decorated in "Kim 4 Jared" and "Mrs Thail". I had been bored one day.

"Come in" I called out after hastily throwing my diary under the bed. There was no need apparently as she was already halfway in the door by the time I straightened myself out. She didn't seem to notice that anything was out of the ordinary with me as she immediately launched into the reason she would not be home tonight. According to her, David had some big news he wanted to share and so he was taking her to the restaurant that I recommended which was in Seattle and they would be spending the night at a hotel since the little weasel went to the "trouble of booking" a room 2 weeks in advance. Lies!

I merely nodded at her frantic babbling and assured her that I would be fine on my own and that she should have a good time and not spend the night worrying about me. When she realised that I didn't have any problems with her absence, she gave me $20 in case I needed anything and left.

Now, I know many people my age would have had friends over or thrown a party due to the free house they were granted but I think it has been well established that I'm not like most people my age. So I finished off my homework and got ready for bed. It wasn't a wonder that I was fast asleep by 11 like I was most nights.

The next morning I was surprised to see Jared at my locker. He must be serious about this joke thing. I briefly wandered what was in it for him. He didn't seem like the type to be intentionally cruel. Although, he was best friends with Paul, who loved to torture others for no apparent reason, other than it being "hilarious".

"Hello Kim, how are you?" this was definitely a joke. No-one, even people like me who went to sleep early last night, should be this chipper in the morning; unless it was an act.

I ignored him and instead focused on my feet and willed them to walk without tripping to my locker. I didn't need much and just had to grab one book, however it was hard to concentrate on entering the right locker combination when I had Jared staring at me intently from merely several inches away. When the hell had he gotten so close?

"Kim, are you okay?" his voice sounded extremely anxious, but I knew better than to fall for his act.

"Fine" I mumbled whilst staring blankly down at my shoes. I shut my locker and made to brush past him so as to get to my first class, even though school didn't start for another 15 minutes. Jared evidently knew what I had in mind and gently grabbed onto my shoulder before I could slip by.

"No, you are not fine, so please tell me what's wrong" he pleaded. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were shrouded with so much pain and regret that I had to drop my gaze instantly. Why should he be looking like that if all this was a joke? And it was a joke. Because guys like Jared didn't interact with girls like me under any circumstances.

"Seriously Jared, I'm fine, please let me go" he quickly released my shoulder like it was on fire and strode away. Now that I got what I wanted, I felt my heart sinking. I don't think I will ever really get over Jared.

When English came around, I was disappointed to see that Jared wasn't in. I knew that he was probably skipping, but a part of me felt like I was to blame for his absence.

I got through the day in my usual monotone fashion, and arrived home to both my mother and David.

"Hey honey. How was school?" my mom greeted me when she saw my apprehensive look. I could tell that she was stalling.

"It was good. Why aren't you at work?" I decided to get the question out into the open. My mom knew that I hated beating around the bush, so she might as well tell me what was up and then let me hole myself up in my room.

"We just wanted to tell you the good news" she shared a love filled gaze with Davey boy when she said this, and left me wanting to gag. I had to clear my throat pretty loudly before they broke off the eye contact.

"We're going to get married" she announced. I already knew to expect this since the first thing I laid my eyes on when I saw my mother was the huge diamond perched on her left hand. And I think little old David had given me enough warning with his futile attempts at proposing.

"Really? Congratulations" I delivered my part rather well, and even added a squeal like most girls did on TV whilst running to hug my mother and then David. The latter more out of respect due to my moms hawk eye.

"David proposed last night, and I accepted" as if that wasn't obvious. But if my mom was happy then I was going to be happy for her no matter what her choice may be.

"So, when's the wedding?" I was genuinely curious about this part of the arrangements because it would take some getting used to; the fact that David was going to move in and be my stepdad.

"We haven't started planning yet, but I'm thinking some time next summer" mom was practically glowing. She looked like she was about to burst from joy.

When I spent as long as necessary talking about wedding plans, I asked to be excused so that I could do my homework.

Mom was ok about it only because she and David were going out with some of their friends from work so that they could tell them the news.

The next morning, I was shocked to find Jared on my porch when I pulled the front door open. Was the guy going to ever give up? Maybe I should just tell him that he has succeeded in his mission and that I am plenty hurt. He might leave me alone. I stood there just staring ahead at the forest and waiting for him to either talk or leave.

"Look Kim, if you don't want me to talk to you anymore, I get it, but could you at least tell me what I did wrong?" he sounded heartbroken. Why should he be? I was the only one getting hurt by all of this.

"I really can't explain, and I don't want to get into this right now because the bus is coming soon," couldn't he see that each moment he stood was going to lengthen the heartbreak? Contrary to what others believed, I did have feelings like any other human being and I deserved to be treated as such.

"I can drive you" he explained pointing to his truck, which was now occupying our driveway. Was he insane? He wanted me to get in a car with him and remain in that car all they way to school? Esther and her gang would most likely be waiting in the parking lot with a camera in order to catch my tears of humiliation. No way!

I looked up at him and the words I had been preparing got stuck in my throat. I don't know if it was the light or not, but it appeared that Jared had tears in his eyes.

Without another thought, I threw both my arms around him and hugged his huge body as tightly as I could. After an awkward moment, he finally relaxed into my embrace and I could hear him whimpering quietly. Whether or not this was part of his joke; I didn't know. All I acknowledged was that Jared was in pain at that moment and I needed to get rid of it regardless of what pain I suffered later on. Those are just the kind of things you do for the person you love.

"I'm sorry" although there was no reason for my apology. I always felt the need to say the phrase when someone was crying.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't be crying all over you" he tried to act carefree, even adding a laugh at the end, but I could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" I assured him. There was for my promise though as we both knew that no-one would listen to what I had to say.

"I know you won't. You're the trustworthy type" he grinned at me. What would he do if I told him that I knew he was taking advantage of my trusting nature? Would he have enough respect to spare me the pain?

"Seriously though, let me drive you to school. You've probably missed the bus by now" why did he have to bring that up? I hated being late to school, and if I walked I knew that I would be spending my afternoon in detention.

"Fine then" what else did I have to lose? I might as well spare myself the pain of detention.

I walked to the car ahead of Jared, but he was surprisingly in his seat by the time I managed to clamber up onto mine.

We drove in silence, with Jared throwing me longing glances the entire way. Thankfully, we made it to school before the final bell.

I hurried off to class, but not before Jared made me promise that I would sit with him at lunch so that we could 'talk'. I guess that he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. This elaborate joke must have been wearing him out. I mean, having to be nice and associate with a freak like myself wasn't usually what a guy like Jared wanted to do.

I felt like the nerves I'd been experiencing all day were ready to strangle me by the time lunch came around. I honestly don't know how long I spent in the bathroom giving myself a mental pep talk.

Everyone was already seated and going about their usual business when I finally made it into the cafeteria. I stood near the large oak doors leading outside contemplating where I should sit. I was just about to head over to a table I spotted in the far corner which was far away from everyone, when I heard a familiar voice shout my name. He came running towards me and offered to take my bag to the table he was sitting at. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that he wasn't eating lunch with his friends. Come to think of it, he hadn't been talking to anyone since he returned to school apart from me. He was probably on doing that so that their little joke went off without a hitch. Get Kim to believe she is important: check.

"You're sitting with me today. Remember?" he felt the need to remind me. As if I could forget?

"Uh, yeah. I remember." I took out my homemade lunch but was too self conscious to eat it. Jared apparently had no problem with my presence and started to devour his massive helping of food as soon as we sat down. I was preparing myself to call him out on his malicious plans when a shadow fell over the table.

"What is going on here?" Esther demanded in a shrilly voice. The hush that fell over the cafeteria was unsettling. She narrowed her heavily make-upped eyes at me.

"Kim and I are having lunch. What does it look like?" Jared asked her in a calm voice. Did he not realise that her head was about to explode?

"I meant, why are _you,_ having lunch with _her_?" she started tapping her foot impatiently and looked at Jared for an explanation since it was clear that I wasn't going to offer one. She was in on the joke. I just knew it.

"I _want_ to have lunch with Kim. Why is it any of your business?" I could hear a collective gasp coming from Esther's mini gang, who could hear the conversation well enough despite being at the other end of the cafeteria.

"So, you just dump me for this _freak_?" she finally burst. Took her long enough.

"Take, that, back." Jared said in a livid tone. I wondered for a second whether he was telling the truth and was hanging out with me because he genuinely wanted to. I discarded that idea almost immediately though. Who would want to hang out with plain old me by choice?

"No need to get so upset about the truth. Everyone knows that Kim is a freak. Isn't that right Kim?" she turned her intense stare onto me.

"Um, Jared, you don't have to sit with me," I started before Esther jumped in.

"See, even she doesn't seem to mind sitting alone. She's used to it," Esther smirked at me.

"Yeah, well, I mind it. I want to sit with you Kim, _OK_?" he gazed at me in his hypnotic way and I found myself nodding in a dazed fashion. I must have looked like a retard.

"Fine! Be like that. Just don't come running to me when you realise that _she_ won't put out" with that, Esther turned around and stomped out of the cafeteria.

"Is she always like that towards you?" Jared seemed pretty upset about the showdown that had just occurred.

"Not always. She's worse when it comes to you" I explained. He looked confused and was perhaps wondering what this had to do with him.

"What about me?" he looked positively adorable when in confusion.

"She seems to think that I'm stealing you from her" I felt embarrassed to be confessing this because he might think that I was trying to be tied to him in a romantic fashion.

"First of all, I'm not hers and secondly, you're not stealing me. I'm choosing to hang out with you" he said this as if he believed Esther had no reason to feel resentment towards me. He clearly didn't know how deep her hate for me went. I felt my cheeks flushing and I looked down in order to hide my face behind my hair. I could hear Jared trying to stifle his laughter. He apparently found my humiliation humorous.

"Course you are" I muttered under my breath in regard to him wanting to hang out with me. His head snapped in my direction.

"Seriously, I am Kim. Why can't you believe the fact that I _want_ to be your friend?" he grimaced when he said the word 'friend'.

"Sure, whatever" I replied sarcastically. I decided to explain my theory when he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not stupid. I know about your little joke" this came out in a sharper tone than I intended.

"What joke?" he seemed truly exasperated. I didn't have the patience to sit there and be lied to blatantly, so I packed my stuff together and headed for my next class. Jared caught up to me in the hallway and quickly stopped me in my tracks.

"Kim. I seriously don't get you. What joke?" I squirmed under his hot touch. Not that it was uncomfortable, but just unappreciated under the circumstances.

"That you're only talking to me because you most likely have a bet going on" I quickly rushed through my explanation. Jared immediately started shaking.

"WHAT?"

Uh oh

**_what do you think? was it good? was it bad? Maybe leave a review?_**

**_x_**


	6. Beach affairs

_**So, another update. This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I did update quite soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

**_Enjoy! x_**

Chapter 6

I looked on in horror as Jared's form began to blur due to his excessive shaking. There was no need for such a reaction to be honest. If he had a decent bone in his body he would have told me the truth and then left me alone. I placed a hand on his arm to try and talk some sense into him, and he stopped shaking instantly. It was quite disturbing actually, as if he had an on/off switch. He took one fleeting look at me and then sprinted towards the school exit. Ok, not like that was weird or anything.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at the double door Jared had disappeared through, but soon enough the bell went, pulling me out of my trance and reminding me that I had a class to get to. I, unlike other people I could easily mention, actually cared about my education.

I found a letter addressed to me waiting on the kitchen table when I got home. I knew the handwriting pretty well, and wondered why my dad would send me a letter. He could've easily given me a call. I opened the envelope and a flight ticket fell out, quickly followed by a note.

_Call me x _he'd simply written.

I looked at the flight details and realised the ticket was for me to visit him in Boston during the spring break; which thankfully started at the end of this week. A break from this place was just what I needed. I was supposed to leave Sunday morning, which meant that I only had 3 days left in this hellish town. Clearly, I needed to start packing as soon as possible, but first I had to call dad.

"Hello, Connweller residence. Who's calling?" my oaf of a step-brother greeted me. Did I mention that they are all using my surname? Yeah, my dad's new wife being a traditionalist went and changed her name when they got hitched.

"Kim _Connweller_, can I speak to my dad please?" I put extra emphasis on my surname to let him know that I didn't appreciate the earlier mentioned name stealing.

"Err, sure" he drawled out. Ben, (my step-brother) despite being a year older than me, completely lacked social skills. I think it came from his mom sheltering him too much as a child. Then again, who am I to talk? My mom went and got engaged to a complete sociopath, who might or might not kill us both in our sleep once they get married.

"Hey, Kimmy. I'm assuming you got my letter" came my dad's voice after about a minute.

"Yeah, thank you, thank you, thank you" I rushed out. He didn't how grateful I was that he had saved me from 2 weeks of David. The creep was bound to be over more often since he was now my mom's _fiancé_. Even thinking about the word gave me the shudders.

"Whoa, who would've thought you'd be so happy about seeing your old man" he chuckled. That's what I loved about my dad; he was so easy to get on with.

"It's just; I haven't seen you in so long. It'll be good to catch up." It was true as well. He hadn't visited in over a year, and this was the first time I was going to Boston. My mom didn't like it when I was away for long periods of time, but I don't think it was going to be much of a problem now that she had David.

"Yes it would be nice to catch up, wouldn't it?" came a high and chipper female voice.

Ughhh! It was Tina, my dad's wife. She always listened in on his calls. Paranoid cow!

"Hi, Tina. How've you been?" I asked to keep up pleasantries.

"Just fine Kim. When are you coming?" she was probably decking out the doghouse for me. She's always hated the fact that my dad came with extra baggage. The baggage being me.

"This Sunday" I made sure that my voice was light and easygoing. I knew that dad wouldn't appreciate me being rude to his _precious _Tina, and I didn't want there to be any tension between us when I got there.

"That's nice. Well, I've got be off. Uh, Tom, dinner will be ready soon." And with that she hung up.

"So...Are you going to pick me up at the airport dad?" I didn't want them sending Ben and Adrian (my step-sister). They, unlike their mother, made it clear that they didn't want to associate with the weird Native American girl who lived on a small unrecognised reservation. They thought La Push was a made up place when I first told them about it at my dad's wedding. I had been forced to go by my mother even though she didn't herself. She said it would be too emotional for her.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be there on time, don't worry" I could tell that he wanted to get off the phone and to dinner before Tina got upset.

"You gotta go right?" I wasn't resentful, just sad that I had dropped down his priority list.

"Yeah, I'll see you Sunday kiddo" he gave a sigh of relief, evidently happy that I understood.

"Bye dad" I said just as I heard the _click_ indicating that he had already hung up.

Jared wasn't in school the next two days and I went about my usual business in relative calm. I was quite happy that he wasn't there to toy with my emotions, even though I worried about where he might be. I was really weird that I was worrying over the whereabouts of a guy who didn't give a damn about the anguish he might've caused me with his little joke.

I showed my mom the flight ticket Friday evening while we where having dinner. David was present as usual, although his presence annoyed me more than it normally did. She was surprised that I hadn't mentioned it to her earlier, but I played it off has having had too much assignments to hand in and that it had skipped my mind.

"Well, I don't see why you can't go. Although I will have to speak to your father tomorrow about arrangements." Mom had an aversion to me staying at other people's houses and so she was most likely going to ask my dad whether he was sure that Tina didn't mind me being there for the two weeks.

"I don't think you should go" David suddenly piped up. My mom and I turned to him, shock written on our faces. I'm sure my jaw was hanging open at this point

"Excuse me?" I was stunned that he had the nerve to make such a suggestion. Who did he think he was?

"What I meant was, now that your mom and I are engaged, I thought we could get to know each other a little better. And we won't be able to do that if your in Boston for the entire spring break will we?" he was obviously crazy if he thought I would blow of my dad in order to get to know _him_ better.

"There's plenty of time for that David, and Kim hasn't seen her dad in over a year" I gave him a pointed look when she mentioned that it's been a_ year_.

"Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion." he defended himself when he realised that we outnumbered him. He sulked over his plate for the remainder of the meal like a toddler who had been denied ice-cream.

By Saturday morning, I had finished packing the majority of my stuff and all I had left to do was my carry-on. I decided to take a walk on First Beach one last time before I left. I loved the beach in the mornings since the majority of the La Push population came later on in the day, so it was quiet and peaceful.

What I wasn't prepared for when I arrived was to see Jared sitting on the sand with Esther latched onto his arm. I don't think either saw me and I wanted to keep it that way so I immediately headed back in the direction which I had come. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over when I finally got home. The fact that he was speaking to Esther proved that it was all a joke. Even though I already knew this, there was a small part of me that had been hoping I was wrong, and he really did want to be my friend.

My mom and David were supposed to be at work all day, so I was surprised when a knock came at the door in the late afternoon. I put down the book I was reading and went to answer it. I was almost tempted to shut the door again when I discovered Jared on my porch, but despite everything I couldn't forget the common courtesy my mom had been instilling in me all my life. I just stood there looking at him in silence which I refused to break. He was obviously here to say something, and I was going to wait till he got out of his system.

"Look Kim, I know you think that me talking to you is some kind of joke, but I swear to you it's not" his whole appearance looked ragged, as if he hadn't slept in days. I suddenly realised that all he was wearing were a pair of cut-offs, and tattered sneakers. I quickly fixed my gaze back on his face, so he wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"I saw you this morning on the beach with Esther" whatever he was expecting, it clearly wasn't that, seeing as how his jaw slacked open.

"It's not what you think. She came and sat down next to me and wanted to talk about us, so I left." he hastily explained. _Would he ever give up?_

"Jared, you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's your choice who your friends are." I assured him quietly. He looked confused for a second before his expression settled into a frown again.

"So you believe it isn't a joke then? Because Kim, I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." His eyes swirled with so much emotion that it was hard not believe him. He must have seen the change in my features because he started smiling like an idiot.

"Um...some friends of mine are having a bonfire tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come?" he was extremely nervous all of a sudden, which just made him look cuter than he already was. I was going to Boston tomorrow, so thankfully I didn't need to make up an excuse to not go with him. I might have decided to believe him, but that didn't mean I was comfortable enough to go to a bonfire with him.

"Oh, thanks but I'm going to Boston tomorrow for the spring break" his eyes widened with the information I had uttered and he started shaking again like he had when we were in school on Wednesday. I automatically took a step back, and he stopped shaking long enough to sprint towards the forest that bordered our house.

**_A/N: I know the ending seems a bit rushed but after re-writing it 3 times, I finally gave up and settled on this._**

**_Reviews make me happier, so you know what to do. :)_**


	7. Alley meeting

**First off, I'm so sorry for not updating in like months. School has been totally busy, and I started college in September, which kept me on my toes. However, to anyone still even reading this story, I'm going to upload more regularly. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7! xxx**

Chapter 7

Here I was, on my last night in Boston, and I was trawling the streets alone. The last two weeks had been eccentric thanks to Tina and her need to always check up on me. I couldn't even take a walk without her calling my cell like 80 million times to make sure that I was ok, which was why I had it off and shoved deep in my pockets at the moment. My dad was working a large percentage of the time despite it being his idea that I spend my spring break away from home. I missed being in familiar surroundings and although I wasn't willing to admit it out loud, I missed Jared terribly. I hadn't exactly left on good terms with the guy, and I was dreading to what awaited me back in school when I got home. Worse than that though was the information I received last night about my mom and David getting married in December. Apparently they wanted a Christmas wedding and I was stuck with the crappy job of helping my mom plan because I agreed to be her maid of honour. I had even had to endure a 10 minute conversation on the phone with David because my mom had practically begged me to be nice. There had been plenty of eye-rolling on my part since they couldn't see me andIcouldn't _believe_ half the shit David was coming out with. It was obvious my mom was listening to every word he uttered.

The only enjoyable parts of my holiday I had experienced so far were the ones where I was alone, like right now for instance. I couldn't wait to get back home tomorrow; this place tired me out so easily. When I wasn't hiding out in the guest room with a book from the constantly prying eyes of Tina, I was forced to go out with Adrian and her friends, because it would be 'nice' to get to know one another better according to Tina. I only went along with it because I didn't want to seem rude, but they are _so_ boring. Their idea of fun was to hang around the mall, looking for guys, although, I'm sure the majority of them already have boyfriends. The one time I mentioned checking out the book store, they laughed so hard that one of them, who I think was called Millie started shedding tears. Idiot.

It was staring to get chilly, and I realised that I would have to head back soon. With a sigh, I turned around and staring walking towards the train station. Luckily I had brought change with me and could take the subway back to Tina's, because that's what it was. My dad was gone so often that he might as well not be living there at all. He had pulled me aside before heading to work this morning to assure me that he would take me to the airport the next day because he regretted not spending enough time with me. It didn't make much difference to me anymore, since I had given up hope of our relationship getting any better than this.

I was quite close to the station when I heard something. It sort of sounded like a muffled scream, and I, with my annoyingly curious nature made it my business to find out what was going on in the alley the noise appeared to be coming from. The first thing I noticed was the anguished look on the girls face. I couldn't get a good look at the guy's face since he was bent over her neck. What the hell where they doing anyway? Trying to imitate a scene from Dracula? Because they sure chose a dumb place to do so. I could see the desperation in her eyes though, and I quickly dismissed the theory that she was there by choice. I don't really know what made me do it, but suddenly I found myself walking towards the dodgy pair, who under any other circumstances I would have avoided like the plague.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I called out when I was close enough for them to hear me. It was then that I got my first proper look at the guy. He had stopped doing whatever it was to the girl's neck and turned around at my call. He appeared to be around 19 and in all honesty, he was what most girls would consider gorgeous. If you like your men pale and with red contacts that is. His eyes had freaked me out the instant I looked into them and the fact that he had sniffed the air hadn't helped much. What kind of primal being had I stumbled across? Seriously, who sniffs the air? A look of fear crossed his face, and before I could as much as blink, the weird couple had disappeared. I didn't miss the look of revulsion he had thrown my way before the vanishing act though. Did I smell bad or something? I was wearing the same shirt I had been the day I hugged Jared when he cried on my front porch. I secretly enjoyed his scent which had clung to the fabric, but I would die before I ever admitted that to anyone.

I stood in the same spot for 10 minutes, looking around for them. How had they managed to disappear so fast? Was I just that slow that I didn't feel them pass me by? Since the only exit from the alley was behind me. Wasn't it? So then, I spent another 10 minutes looking around for a door or something the couple could have used to leave. I ended up not finding anything and realised that I had to get back otherwise Tina would lose her mind. She didn't exactly worry about me, but she understood enough to know that my dad would never forgive her if anything happened to me whilst I was in her care. I briskly walked the rest of the way to the station and was at Tina's within a half hour. She didn't make much of a fuss about the fact that I had practically ignored all of her calls, and why should she? I was leaving tomorrow morning, and she wouldn't have to see me again for years, most likely. I was just a minor two week interruption in her perfect life.

Now I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting a huge welcome home bash or anything, but I sure as hell was at least expecting my mom to come and pick me up from the airport. At first I had thought that perhaps she was stuck in traffic or something and had forgotten to call. I mean, she is only human. But after waiting around for nearly 2 hours, I finally gave her a call and asked when she was getting there, and that's when she decided to break the news that she had gone into work that morning, and asked David to call me when my plane arrived to let me know me that I should get a taxi back home. I told her that I hadn't received a call from David, no surprise there, and assured her that I would get myself home. Why does my life suck so much? How come nothing ever goes right for me, whilst people like Esther get everything they desire? I tell you, the amount of injustice in the world is overpowering.

However that wasn't the biggest shock of the day. After my tiring journey to La Push, I arrived at my house to find Jared sitting on my porch steps with his head in his hands and the most dejected looking expression I had ever witnessed on his face. I was a bit wary in the beginning. I mean, how long had he been there?

"Jared?" I hesitantly called after the taxi drove away. He looked up and smiled so hard that I was positive his face was going to crack for a minute.

"Hey. Kim, how are ya? How was Boston? Did you have a good time?" he was firing questions so fast that I didn't even catch half of them. I held up a palm to signify that he should calm the hell down.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" I needed to find out his purpose for practically squatting outside my house before I answered any of his questions. Had my mother seen him this morning? What must she have thought, seeing this giant crouched in wait outside her front door? She hadn't sounded alarmed on the phone though, so I was safe for now.

"I heard you were coming back today, and I just wanted to see you" he gave me a sheepish grin. That seemed like a good enough reason, although I don't know who could've possibly told him since we didn't have any friends in common, what with me having no friends at all, and him hanging out with the likes of Paul.

"Boston was good, I guess" I said after an awkward silence. Actually, I don't think Jared minded the silence; he just kept staring at me. I've got to say, his staring doesn't bother me half as much as it used to in the beginning. Before he got all weird and started talking to me, I was usually the one who stared at him, and it was a bit unnerving being on the receiving end. He just smiled goofily at me in response.

"How's everything been around here?" I asked to keep the conversation flowing since we lapsed into another silence.

"Uhhh, everything's the same. Nothing changes much in La Push, as I'm sure you know. I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. My friend's are having another bonfire" didn't they just have one like two weeks ago? He could see the apprehension on my face since he rushed to explain.

"Billy and the rest of the elders will be there, so it's perfectly safe" he smiled to reassure me. I felt bad for turning him down the first time, and it wasn't like we were going on a date or anything. The elders were going to be there.

"I'll ask my mom, and get back to you" which meant that I was going to be there, since my mom would practically push me out of the door herself if I told her that a boy had invited me anywhere. I gave him my number and he took off into the woods. I had a weird feeling that everything was changing in my life, and I wasn't entirely sure I was going to like all of it.

**Leave reviews to let me know what you thought! Next chapter is the bonfire! xxx**


	8. Battles and Bonfires

**I really have no excuse for how extremely late this update is, but I can say that summer Holidays have just started and I swear to update more frequently.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. However, the evil people such as David and Esther come from the twisted mind that i possess ;D**

Chapter 8

When I finally managed to tear my gaze away from the spot where Jared had disappeared, I was freezing. I had forgotten how cold it can get in La Push, especially when you forgot to wear a sensible jacket, like I had. I quickly fumbled my way inside, and nearly had the wind knocked out of me, when I heard a voice slither out of the darkness.

"Were you talking to that boy again?" David inquired from the entrance to our small kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around our house?" I all but shouted. He had really frightened me. And why was here when he was supposed to pick me up from the airport?

"Does my mom know that you're here?" I was growing really suspicious of this guy-not that I hadn't always had my guard up- recently, especially because he seemed to be popping up all over the place. Slowly, I started to make my way upstairs, because I knew that once I entered the sanctity of my own room, he wouldn't be able to follow me. He, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"No, she thinks I'm at work and I would prefer it if you could keep your trap shut and not tell her" he said abruptly, which stopped me dead in my tracks. It wasn't his tone, but more what he had said. Why was he lying to my mom, and what on earth made him think that I wouldn't tell her? I was already weary from the plane ride, and I really didn't need this on top of all my troubles, so I said exactly what he I knew he wanted to hear.

"Of course I won't tell her. You got a surprise planned like last time?" I really pulled the whole innocent thing, because I figured I should stay on his good side for the time being. Then he flashed what can only be described as a blinding smile, like the ones crocodiles have when they are depicted in children cartoons. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell my mom saw in this guy. Guess I'll never know.

"No surprise. I told her that I was going to try and leave work early and pick you up from the airport, but I know that you can take care of yourself, so I came here to grab some food and take a nap" he threw me a look which seemed to challenge me. Almost as if he knew that I would relay all of this information to my mom.

"Ha ha, well I guess you were right. About me getting home alright and everything I mean" I was extremely nervous, but at the same time, there wasn't anything I could do about it. Now that he and my mom were engaged, he was here to stay for good, and I just had to get used to it. Well, until I left for college.

"So, you never answered my question. Were you talking to that Jared kid again?" what is his obsession and not to mention issue with me talking to Jared? He's like a dog with a bone!

"Yeah. Uhmm, he invited me to a bonfire tonight" I started slowly climbing up the stairs again, because the sooner I got away from David and hid penetrating gaze, the better.

"And you're thinking of going?" I was just 3 steps away from freedom.

"Uhh, I guess?" it came out sounding like a question due to the nerves I was suffering from. He looked incredulous.

"I thought you didn't like him in that way?" he carried on. What has my mom been telling him?

"Look, I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but it's not like a date or anything. I mean, all the elders will be there." He looked very confused at that, which was when I realised that David wouldn't know who the elders were since he wasn't a La Push native.

"What's the elders?" he questioned.

"They're like the leaders of the tribe" his nose scrunched up in distaste at that, and he walked into the living room, leaving me free to scramble up to my room.

I didn't feel comfortable being alone in the house with David, so I decided to worry about my unpacking later, and left for the beach.

I had really missed First Beach. The crowded atmosphere of Boston made me realise how easy I had it here. And Jared finally seemed to be interested in me. My life was on the right track for once. Now, to just get rid of David. Then everything would be perfect.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the idyllic scene in front of me, whilst my mind churned over everything and anything. I hated the effect that Jared had on me. He was able to consume my mind, unable to leave room for other important matters, such as that creep my mom calls a boyfriend and let us not forget my constant tormenter, Esther. What was I going to do about her when school started? I mean, she clearly was not happy with me the last time we crossed paths.

I left after a couple of hours. My mom would be home by now, and I had to run it by her that I was going to be hanging out with Jared tonight. She would probably say yes, but I didn't want to take any chances. And God only knew what lies David had fed her whilst I was gone.

I was in the process of fighting with my key in the lock of our front door, when I heard my mom and David. They didn't argue much and when they did, it was usually about which restaurant they should have dinner in, which is why I was shocked to hear they were having a full blown argument. And it wasn't about fine dining.

"I just think that the boy is bad news, and if you really know what's good for her, you won't let her out tonight"

"I think I know my daughter better than you do David, and I'm sure that anyone Kimberley wants to hang around is good enough for her. We might be engaged now, but that does _not_ give you the right to tell me how I should be raising my daughter" she sounded incredibly angry, which made me freeze in my spot.

"If I'm to be part of this family, don't you think I should have some say?" the jerk asked. He needed to die.

"Are you her father?" my mom retaliated, and everything went quiet after that. The next thing I knew, David was stalking past me to the front door.

"Bye Dave" I smirked. To my mom I shouted "I'm going to a bonfire tonight mom, is that ok?"

"With who?" I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She was going to make me admit who I wanted to go with.

"Umm just Jared and some of his friends. I can go right?" she usually doesn't object, and I hoped she wouldn't start now.

"Yeah, sure honey. Do you need any money?" she asked

"No I'm good. I'll be back before midnight, so don't worry" I shouted whilst running up the stairs. It was just a problem of figuring out what to wear now.

In the end, I decided on jeans and my favourite hoodie since I guessed it was going to be cold. La Push was always cold.

I still didn't know exactly where Jared was taking me. I wasn't going to worry about it though. Tonight will just be about having fun with people my own age. I hope.

He arrived exactly when he said he would, and I rushed out to meet him. I didn't need him striking up a conversation with my mother.

However, I wasn't expecting him to come complete with an entourage. I recognised Jacob and Embry from around school, but the other guy was unfamiliar to me. Jared introduced him as Seth Clearwater. The young boy wasn't shy like me at all, and bounced over to wave hello. They all seemed very enthusiastic to meet me, which made me wonder if Jared ever talked about me. And if he did, then what did it mean?

"kim, you ready to go?" Jared was holding the passenger door open for me and smiling in that way that made my stomach go all funny.

"Sure" I replied and climbed in. He took my hand and quietly held it the entire ride whilst the other boys chattered in the background. I could feel my anxiety rising slowly until it reached boiling point by the time we were pulling into the makeshift parking lot. I realised that we were on one of the cliffs that jutted out near First Beach, and that a bonfire was already raging with people milling around holding drinks. A pretty woman, not much older than me, was standing over the cooking meats and trying to fight off the hungry teenage boys, who kept reaching out. Jared pointed to her and whispered that she was Emily Young, Sam's fiancée and it was then that I noticed the three horrendous scars that ran along one side of her pretty face. They looked quite old; as if she wasn't aware they even existed anymore. I wondered what had happened to her, and the fear I already had of the surrounding forests was heightened.

Jared saw my eyes trained to her and warned me about staring, since Sam didn't like it. Everything seemed to circle back to Sam one way or another with Jared and his entire gang. They practically worshiped the ground he walked on, and I wondered what kind of hold he had on them. But I figured they wouldn't be telling an outsider like me anytime soon. It was a miracle they even accepted me at this bonfire, which looked to be quite intimate. I barely spoke to anyone in the reservation, and am just waiting for the day I graduate and go to college anywhere.

When we had hung back in the car as long as possible, Jared talked me into meeting some of the other people, and I grudgingly agreed. Emily was the first by my side when I vacated the vehicle and I was immediately swiped into what felt like a bone crushing hug. She was excited to meet me apparently , which I didn't understand but I went along with the whole thing since Jared was standing behind her and give me an extremely goofy yet pleased smile. I was such a sucker for his boyish charms.

"Jared has told me so much about you" Emily gushed once she had released me from the death grip.

"good things I hope" I manage to choke out, although my cheeks were flaming because I came to the horrible realisation that he had been talking about me, to these perfect strangers no less. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Of course! You're every bit as pretty as he said" she tacked on, which only added to the extreme mortification on my part. She was interrupted by a loud wolf whistle which echoed around us and seemed to be coming from one of the huge boys. After a second, I put a name to the face and came to the horrific conclusion that Paul was in attendance.

"Jared's gonna get some!" he yelled, wagging his eyebrows in our direction. I was deeply embarrassed, but my reaction was nothing compared to Jared's, who started shaking slightly like he had done countless times in school whenever Esther turned up to torture me. And like always, I placed a hand on his broad shoulder which managed to calm him down to some extent. However it didn't stop him from picking up a small rock and launching it in Paul's direction. The other boy seemed to sense the object about to collide with his head, and reached up; catching it like it was nothing, flipping Jared the finger afterwards.

Emily intervened by announcing that the food was ready, and what ensued can only be described as animalistic. The young boys all rushed forward in a surge and grabbed whatever they could get their hands on, which seemed like everything from where I was standing. Jared threw me a wink before departing to partake in the horrific scene, and came back a minute later holding two plates that overflowed with food. I wasn't that hungry, but after a lecture about how I should be looking after my body; I succumbed and grabbed a hotdog to shut him up.

Soon after, the legends started. They weren't anything I hadn't heard before. It was all about the origin of our tribe and the 'special' relationship we had with wolves.

Whilst Billy spoke, I kept my gaze on Jared, who had his arm draped around my shoulders and every once in a while caught me staring at him. He would smile smugly and turn away, whilst my face slowly burnt up. Every time. Why did I have to react this way? He was already spending time with me out of his own free will, which is more than I could have hoped for. I should appreciate these precious days before they slipped away. Time for a change I decided, sitting there in the brisk wind, and feeling the heat of the flames on my face. Starting from now, I would focus on enjoying the time me and Jared had together and save deal with the consequences of when he would leave me for after.

It seemed like a good plan.

Billy had finished and everyone was sitting there and soaking the last of the magic in. Of course, I had other things on my mind, which resulted in Jared having to shake me out of slight daze when people started getting up and socialising.

"Kim, we gotta get you home" he was saying. I noticed that he hadn't let go of my upper arms and that his hands were slowly edging towards my waist.

"Why? The party's not over yet" I didn't mind leaving early but I also didn't want to be the reason why Jared missed out on having a good time.

"Doesn't your mom want you back early?" he looked puzzled. Where the hell did he get that idea?

"She just wants me back before midnight" I wasn't sure what he was driving at but I had a terrible feeling about it.

"That guy, the one who is dating your mom. He called me earlier and said that you were under strict orders to return at 10" he informed me. David. Of course it would be David, but for him to go this far was just ridiculous.

"When did you give David your number?" I all but shrieked. I didn't feel tethered to my own body anymore. What was the little freak up to?

"I didn't. Thought he got it off you? Because that's what he told me" he appeared to be telling the truth at least. But it was wrong at the same time.

"But, I don't have your number" last time I checked anyway. Now, I wanted to go home, if it meant I could get to the bottom of this.

"Oh well, I guess I should give it to you then" and with that the conversation concerning David seemed to be over. For Jared anyway. I was still fuming internally.

"Give me a minute kay?" I told him and walked away, punching in my mom's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Kimmy, what's happened?" why do all mothers think that you only call if something drastic has occurred. I mean, in this case its true, but 90% of the time, she's worried for no absolute reason.

"Yeah. How did David get Jared's number? Better yet, why is he calling him to make sure that I get home at 10?" This was starting to become unbearable. If he was this bad now, I shuddered to think what awaited me when he moved in after the wedding.

"I have no idea honey, but I'll ask him. As for the curfew, you know David really has no say in that. Don't pay any attention to him, I'm sure he's just worried" yeah right! Worried, my ass! And this was typical of my mom, always rushing to his rescue. She could be so naïve sometimes.

"Just tell him to stay out of my business from now on" I hissed down the line before hanging up. No doubt I would get hell for that later. I found myself not giving a crap though, as I remembered my earlier resolution to just enjoy whatever time I had with Jared.

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	9. Need any help?

**Taken me a little while, but its a big improvement from my previous updating time right? :)**

**I want to send a huge thank you to HansWorth, who thought my story was good enough to make part of her community. :') **

**Don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

Chapter 9

When I turned back to Jared, he had successfully located his cell and started rattling of his number to me. I managed to compose my features, but internally I was squealing. Jared Thail was giving _me _his number!

Everything I had hoped for the last 4 years was finally starting to happen. Of course in my fantasies, he ended up falling hopelessly in love with me and we lived happily ever after. But since that wasn't likely to take place, I would settle for this. Even if he just wanted to be friends, I would gladly accept. Rather have in my life as just a friend than not at all.

"So, you wanna stick around huh?" he said before grabbing my hand and hauling me to where a cluster of people had gathered near the bonfire. Emily greeted me with a huge smile that I was learning to be her custom, and introduced me to Old Quil, who everyone on the reservation already knew. I didn't let this on though as both her and Jared seemed excited at introducing me to the other individuals. The old man gave me a calculating look, and then gave me a near toothless grin. Elderly people freaked me out slightly as I never knew what to say, so instead I mustered up a smile of my own and then promptly looked away.

Jared for his part didn't once leave my side for the remainder of the night. I guess the nerves I was feeling were more visible to him than I thought. He also kept his hand on a part of my body at all times. Emily kept clucking affectionately in our direction as if she thought the whole situation was just too sweet to leave alone. What I wouldn't give to go back to my invisible ways. But apparently, I was quickly learning that life as Jared's friend was anything but humdrum. I grabbed a drink off the makeshift table and moved closer to the fire. It was a chilly night, but Jared seemed to radiate some inner heat that was starting to become a curiosity of mine. It was way higher than the average for a human, I could figure that much out without the help of a thermometer. There I go again, overthinking things! Maybe I was just socially inept and should stay holed up in my bedroom.

"What're you thinking about? Do you hate it here? Want me to take you home?" I didn't even hear Jared come up behind me, but it kind of made sense, given how he never let me out of his sight. The thought of leaving his side had me instantly panic, and my heart started wildly beating. Didn't he want me here? Was he starting to regret being friends with me? He must have realised how weird I am by now. I was the girl who refused to talk to anyone during a bonfire, and spent countless weekends by herself at the beach, instead of going to parties like every other teenager. Even a town as small as La Push had regular parties thrown by idiotic teens who thought they wouldn't get caught by their parents. Then again, I would much rather eat glass than attend a party where Esther was present, and that would be all of them.

"NO" I shouted in my haste to assure him that I was fine with staying. The turn I tried to execute when speaking to him had me sprawling to the ground. My chin collided with the ground painfully, and almost instantly I was hurled upright. As I stared into Jared's shocked eyes, I started to feel the first drops of blood falling off my chin.

"Emily! She's hurt; bring the first aid kit!" Why was he shouting so loudly? And what was with the expression on his face? It looked as if someone had died.

"Jared, are you alright?" I realised that I was the one with a split chin, but it seemed as if Jared needed the calming words right now.

"Kim, do you want me to lose control?" The shaking had started again. It wasn't extreme yet, and I knew from earlier experience that I would be able to calm him down. "You're bleeding" he said, like I didn't already know.

"It's not that bad, honestly. I've had worse" he paled slightly at that, but my words seemed to lessen the shaking a little. Emily came running with the first aid kit, and had to shove Jared out of the way in order to address my wound. The stinging sensation of the disinfectant she was using had me wincing in pain, which in turn had Jared doing small bounces that portrayed his anxiety. What the hell was his problem? I should get around to talking to him about his odd behaviour. If this continued after school started back up, then Esther would kill me. I didn't need the hassle.

Once Emily had finished, Jared couldn't wait to get me out of there. I barely had time to say goodnight to everyone.

"That was rude. I wanted to properly thank Emily" I told him when we were out of earshot. His head hung in shame, and it felt like scolding a young child.

"Sorry Kim, I just wanna make sure you get home safe" he wouldn't meet my eyes, and it was obvious that he was still hung up on my accident. Frustrated with everything, I got into the car, and waited for him to start with the so called drive home. I should be there in less than 10 minutes, and immediately my heart ached with the knowledge that I would be separated from Jared soon, no matter how annoyed I was with him. The only good thing that awaited me was finally finding out how David had gotten Jared's number. Unless the little snake knew what was coming and had retired to his house for the night.

"You have anything planned tomorrow?" Jared voice suddenly made me jump. He had been silent for most the journey. Most likely contemplating the easiest way to shake me off.

"Just catching up with homework. Nothing special." I spoke into my lap, not wanting to look at him. Having just admitted that I set an entire day aside for something as lame as homework made it difficult to look at him. I didn't want to see the judgement that would be inevitably present in his eyes. People like Jared and Esther never did homework, but rather turned up to classes with sweet words for the teachers and somehow always got away with it. It's certainly something I've never had the courage to do.

"Would it be alright for me to come and hang with you?" did I hear correctly? Jared wants to be around me all day while I do my homework? "I'd be doing my own homework, of course" he tacked on with a nervous cough, when I didn't respond straight away.

"uhmmm, yea. Sure…you can come around mine at 1?" whatever gift the gods had sent, I wasn't going to be one to deny it. If my crush, or its safe to say unrequited love at this point really, wanted to spend an entire day with me, then fine. Let's see how long it took him before he was running in the other direction.

"We can even help each other out" he suggested, perhaps to keep the conversation flowing. I hardly doubted he would be able to help me with any homework. I had always been on top of my schoolwork. Whatever I lacked in social skills, I more than made up for when it came to academics.

Jared dropped me off with the promise that he would be on time tomorrow and a chaste kiss on the cheek, which left my face burning for over an hour I'm sure. I was so happy that I even forgot to question my mother about David and his weirdness until the next morning when I caught her sitting at the breakfast table before she left for work.

"Mom, are you going to see David today?" I was fully intent on screaming, shouting and cursing at her for David's actions, but chickened out at the last minute.

"Of course honey, we work together after all." She smiled at me; perhaps to let me know that I should just spit out whatever I was having such difficulty saying. My mom can be a little dim-witted sometimes. I love her and all, but I am calling it as I see it. She has already forgotten why I was so angry last night, and I bet she can't figure out why I'm so interested in David's work schedule all of a sudden.

"Remember last night I told you that he somehow got Jared's number? Well, could you ask him how? And also, please tell him to stop harassing my friend." At that, she suddenly got a smug grin on her face that left me baffled.

"Just friends are you? If that's the case, why did I see him kissing you last night when he drove you home?" I wanted to die in that instant. Of all people, why did it have to be my mom who witnessed that? Actually I take that back, rather my mom than Esther any day.

"Mom! Were you spying on me?" Why can't I have a normal parental unit, instead of sneaky mothers and lunatic soon to be step-fathers?

"Sorry Kimmy, I was just curios. If you ask me, I think that boys got a crush on you" thank god she didn't know of my infatuation with Jared or I would never hear the end of it.

"We're just friends mom, so don't get any ideas" I wanted to be far from friends with him, but anything to avoid the safe sex talk. Not that she doesn't use any opportunity to warn me. Even a movie involving a teen pregnancy can set her off.

"Whatever you say but just be careful honey alright? I've seen him and his friends hanging around the rez and I don't like the look of some of them. They look like a gang if I'm being honest. Although I'm sure you know better than to get mixed up with that sort of thing. I've raised a wonderful daughter" she then proceeded to pinch my cheeks like a little child, until I escaped to my room instead of batting her away. Let her have her fun before I moved away to college I figured.

Once in my room, I prepared for the study session with Jared later, getting out everything I may need; including my iPod, just in case the awkward silence got too much and I needed a quick getaway. It's not exactly like I could leave the room. Little did I know that the session would never come to pass.

**This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get out as quickly as possible. The story is a little slow, but bear with me as things will be getting exciting pretty soon :D**

**Also, I recommend The Story Of Sarelle by DeepCrimson91 which is me personal favourite on Fanfiction. **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Your words mean the world to me :)**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	10. Midnight cries

**Shorter than previous chapters, but I just wanted to get something out there. **

**As usual, I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

When my mom finally left for work, I was as ready as one could be for a homework session with the guy she had been crushing for the better half of her teenage years. I decided to wait on the front porch even though I ran the risk of looking like the loneliest loser when he finally did show up. I didn't need to worry though, because after waiting almost 2 hours, it became clear even to me that he wasn't going to show up. Swallowing my pride, I went back into my house defeated and made a start on my calculus.

I couldn't believe him. Just when I start to believe his bullshit story about wanting to be 'friends', he goes and pulls a stunt like this. David came over later that night. That's when I figured it out. The Gods had it in for me. As long as I lived, there would be obstacle after obstacle.

"Kimmy! I trust last night was fun?" He waltzed into the kitchen where I was helping my mum prepare dinner. The douche really had a death wish.

"You should know. A curfew at 10 doesn't really spell fun does it?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, and saw my mom smirk from the corner of my vision. She knew to stay out of it. He shrugged it off nonchalantly. Snakes like David knew how to get out of tough situations.

"Just looking out for ya kid" he adopted a hurt look, which instantly made my mom switch sides. Touché Dave, touché

We ate dinner without bloodshed, which is saying something for us, and I escaped to my room. I had to mentally prepare myself for school the next morning. And Jared.

School wasn't anything special. Esther was still her usual charming self, and my morning classes passed by in a blur. Time slowed down a whole bunch when it came to lunch though. I had just started in on my pasta salad, when I felt someone plop themselves down next to me. I immediately knew who it was, and for that reason I refused to lift my head.

"Can I help?" all the humiliation from yesterday manifested itself into my harsh tone and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I knew he would disappoint me sooner or later, but was it bad that I had hoped for later?

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday" he spoke quickly and quietly as if afraid of my reaction.

"Yeah, well, apology not accepted" I was sticking to my guns about this one. I wasn't something to be played around with. I had feelings too; whether he believed it or not.

"Kim, something really important came up I _swear_" part of me wanted to believe him just for the sheer emotion behind his voice, but the rational side of my mind reared its ugly head and reminded me of the disappointment I'd felt yesterday.

"What was so important that you couldn't have called" _good Kim_, my mental voice praised me.

"I can't tell you that right now, but please believe me when I say that I would have been there under any other circumstance" He _couldn't_ tell me? If I hadn't said it before, something was off about Jared. Had been since he came back to school all buff and stuff.

"Yeah, well. I'm too busy to have you in my social circle anyway" I sniffed sarcastically. I wasn't usually this snarky, but I had decided enough with the bullshitting. Either people started treating me with respect like they did any other human, or they could hit the road.

"Kim, please understand when I say you're one of the most important people in my life" and now this? What gives? He'd never even acknowledged my existence until very recently. My stalkerish side would have been jumping for joy, if rational Kim wasn't running things right now.

"You barely even spoke to me last year, or all the other years we've been going to school together. That doesn't really spell important in my books. Anyway,I have to go" and with that, I hightailed it out of the cafeteria. I ended up walking around for a while, since I was way too early for class. I did pass a brooding Jacob in the halls, but the look on his face put me off approaching him for any chitchat.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly enough. Whilst waiting for my bus, I spied Jared standing near his car, and looking my way every few seconds. He looked like he was debating something with himself, but thankfully the bus came before he could come over and try to feed me half assed answers again.

What I wasn't expecting however was Jared to beat me to my house and be lying in wait, ready for an ambush.

"And now you're following me home? I got to say, you're not really earning yourself points for forgiveness" I was exasperated, and tired of being fooled. On top of that, David and his creepy self would undoubtedly be making an appearance tonight, so could you really blame me for losing my cool like that? Right now, I just wanted to dive under my covers and never resurface.

"Kim, please. I can't take you being angry with me. It's gonna drive me crazy." He looked as about close to tears as I've ever seen Jared Thail. Could I really be affecting him that much? A weird tugging in my chest was persuading me to just forgive and forget. I'm not usually an angry person and it must have been taking a toll on me physically.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you leave me in peace?" emotions of relief and shock chased each other across his face, before he composed his features.

"Sure, but does that mean I can at least drive you to school tomorrow?" he asked earnestly.

"I'll think about it" I warned again before making for my front door. Only when a good 5 minutes had passed did I hear his truck start up and pull away from my house.

My mom got home late that night with David in tow. They probably thought I was asleep which would explain the make-out noises I could hear from her room. Graduation needed to get its ass here quickly. I couldn't wait to break free from this place and the shackles it had on me. In a year's time, I would be getting ready to leave La Push once and for all.

Sleep was quite difficult that night due to the constant howling of wolves. Being a native of La Push, I was used to the wolves that resided here, but they had never sounded so close to my house before. I felt as if this particular one would be sitting outside my window if I was to open the drapes.

Due to said howling, I was especially cranky the next morning. Not so good for a bumbling Jared who had shown up to 'escort' me to school. I was so used to seeing Jared as the smooth talking ladies' man he had been before leaving school for that period of time, that seeing him like this sometimes freaked me out. I was supposed to be the nervous one in this friendship. When I wasn't angry that is.

"Before you say anything, I know that this might not be ok with you yet, but it's raining like crazy today and I'm not gonna let you walk all the way to school." he rushed out. Probably after seeing my sour expression.

"It rains everyday here" was all I said before moving towards the truck. Hey, I wasn't going to outright deny an easy ride to school. The journey seemed to pass by relatively quickly, with Jared trying and failing to make small talk. Sometimes a girl just wasn't in the mood.

**And there ya go. David is gonna start getting very creepy soon...and Jared will continue being Jared XD**

**Thanks to all reviewers. Your words are much appreciated :)**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	11. Forest turmoil

**Here's Chapter 11, and again not very long, but you gotta give me points for updating so quickly :)**

**Don't own anything, apart from plot and David.**

Chapter 11

The following night, things came to a head with David.

I was minding my own business, which is hard within itself whenever he is around. I just want to punch his lights out most the time, but my restraint was holding up. My mom had brought Chinese on her way home, and was in the middle of asking me about my school day when the little rat decided to interrupt.

"So Kim, what do you think about a honeymoon in Paris for your mom and me?" he asked. I didn't like the glee in his voice but thought to play along, if just for my mom's sake.

"Sure, I guess. But it's your honeymoon. None of my business really" shouldn't these questions be directed at the woman he was marrying? He just kept getting weirder by the day.

"But you're coming with us. I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok with wherever we went" was I suddenly deaf? Or had he just told me that I was tagging along on their honeymoon?

"WHAT? Are you insane?" when it became clear he wasn't answering, I turned to my mom.

"Honey, David is just concerned about leaving a young girl alone and unprotected. He convinced me that you should come and you'll have your own room and everything. And you've always wanted to go to Europe" she gave me a pleading look. Were they serious? They expected me to go with them and what? Just chill? It was clear that David's stupidity was rubbing off on her.

"You're worried about being unsafe in La Push? Are you freaking kidding me? You're hardly at home as it is" I was not only angry but somewhat embarrassed because my own mother couldn't trust me to be alone for a couple weeks.

"Don't take that tone with me Kimberly. David and I have already decided on this, so stop acting petulant" she must have been livid, since she hardly called me by my full name. Whilst the argument unfolded, David looked back and forth between us; seemingly unruffled by all the shouting. The tramp was probably hoping for this outcome.

"Yeah, well…you and David can just shove it where the sun don't shine" I knew a thing or two about being angry myself, and the anger is what justified my next action. Grabbing my converse from my room, I stormed out of the house, and made a beeline for the forest that surrounded the rez.

She had lost it. My mom had officially crossed over to the Dark Side, where David ruled as supreme lord. I thought she was crazy for being with him in the first place, but this went beyond anything I'd anticipated.

The forest was eerie during the day, so you can imagine my reaction when there was no natural light to guide me back home. After a little reflection time, I realised that perhaps my reaction was a tad on the theatrical side. I was sure that if I sat down with my mom like a reasonable adult we could work something out. Now, just to find my way home. Shouldn't be too hard right?

Turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. After what felt like hours of walking towards nowhere, I gave up and sank to the leaf strewn floor, close to tears. Could I do anything right?

It was as I lay there in the forest floor feeling sorry for myself that I heard it. The snapping of a branch underneath someone's foot.

This was it. Goodbye cruel world. I would be lucky if they even found anything to indicate the horrible death that surely awaited me. Not that anyone apart from my mom would be that concerned really, but it was good to comfort oneself before death. I owed myself that much. I whipped my head around looking for the source of the sound. I would like to see my killer before I departed, so I had a good mental image of who to haunt later. I wasn't pinning all my hopes on this heaven and hell stuff.

What I was not expecting to see was a very relieved looking but also half naked Jared step out of the bushes.

"Kim, thank god you're alright" he exclaimed before rushing over to help me up. "You're not hurt right?"

"Why you running around without a top?" how bad must I look for him to think I was hurt? Next time, I should think about putting a comb through my hair before leaving. Jared as usual looked like an Adonis, but I was far from telling him so. He would probably die from hypothermia first.

"I was just jogging and I heard you crying" his gaze kept shifting, and I noticed that he seemed to be avoiding looking me straight in the eyes. I was too exhausted to gather more information from him, and also seemed to realise that I was still angry with him.

"Can you just show me how to get outta here?" I hated admitting that I was lost, but I chose that any day over having to spend the night in the forest.

"Yeah, we're near Sam's house. Let's go there, and I'll drive you back" I tried standing up, and immediately his hands went for my waist. My skin hummed pleasantly where he touched me, and I had to remind myself that I hated his lying guts. It was sort of hard though, when at the same time, part of me just wanted to attack his lips with my own.

"Thanks, I guess," I said reluctantly. He was beaming at me. Did I have something on my face? That look was way too intense.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he looked so hopeful, I felt like such a bitch.

"If you start answering my questions, then maybe" I was no dummy, there had to be a compromise.

"Alright, but can we do that tomorrow? You don't look in the best shape right now, and I don't wanna freak you out any more than necessary" that seemed fair, apart from the freaking out bit. What was he planning to tell me that would be so weird?

We slowly made our way to Sam and Emily's place, and I climbed into Jared's truck whilst he ran into the tiny house to grab something. He came back out with a shirt on, which disappointed me greatly since I couldn't even ogle his perfect abs discreetly. Could you blame me? All too soon, we had reached my house.

"So, you promise that tomorrow will be answers day?" I couldn't help the desperation that tinged my voice slightly. I hated being left out of the loop.

"I promise Kim, but can you promise me something in return?" he looked anxious, which made my emotions soften towards him a little. I nodded for him to continue.

"Please don't go into the woods alone again. It's not that safe, and I don't want anything to happen to you" the woods were the last thing on my mind, especially after the trauma of tonight.

"Ok, I promise." I opened the door, but was quickly grabbed by the waist, and he gave me a fierce hug before smiling sheepishly at me.

"I'm just glad you're ok" he smiled. I melted a little inside, and I knew that he was on the path to forgiveness. Everything just depended on the answers I would get from him tomorrow.

After watching Jared take off, I walked into my house. To avoid David and my mom, who I could see cuddling on the couch, I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut to send the 'do not disturb' message across. My mom knew to let me cool off, and wouldn't question me until tomorrow.

As I prepared for bed, I remembered Jared's explanation for not answering any questions tonight. Why would I be freaked out? I couldn't wait more than ever for tomorrow to hurry up. The curiosity was killing me.

**Next Chapter is the one...excited?**

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought :D**

**Hope you enjoyed x **


End file.
